Our Love Is Like A Time-Bomb
by lil kiki love
Summary: Itachi and Deidara know from the beginning that this was going to be hard to hold. This lust, they feel for each other along with another emotion. They know that they will never admit. Has spun everything out of control. Like if they were dancing on a wire. Yaoi Songfic


_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first songfic ever I hope that you like it. I will be updating a lot of these during this week as a way to help get rid of my writers reason why, there's no Ch 12 of my story Shizuo x Izaya Forever yet.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song Time-Bomb it belongs to All Time Low. And I do not own Itachi and Deidara.**_ **Masashi Kishimoto does!**

 **Our Love Is Like A Time-Bomb**

 _From the get-go I know this was hard to hold. Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control. Oh, on a wire were dancing. Two kids, no consequences. Pull the trigger, without thinking. There's only one way down this road._

 _ **Itachi and Deidara know from the beginning that this was going to be hard to hold. This lust, they feel for each other along with another emotion. They know that they will never admit. Has spun everything out of control. Like if they were dancing on a wire. They were just two teens with no consequences. With just one kiss, they triggered something thats been hidden deep inside of them without thinking. And there's only one way down this road, they walk along.**_

 _ **It was like a time-bomb set into motion. We know were destined to explode. And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage. You know I'm never letting go. We're like a time-bomb. Gonna lose it, lets defuse it. Baby, we're a time-bomb. But I need it. I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **When they lose it and try to defuse it. Their love that's like a time-bomb set into motion. Thats destined to explode. And if they have to pull each other out of the wreckage. They're never letting go. They know that they never want to be apart. It hurts them to much to be away from each other.**_

 _ **Well there's no way out of this. So let's stay in. Every storm that come, Also has an end. Oh, resistance is useless. Just two kids, stupid and fearless. Like a bullet to the love-sick. There's only one way down this road.**_

 _ **Itachi knows there's no way out. No way out, that they can think of. Because they don't want to fall out of this love. So they have no choice but to stay in this love. Every storm that come their way, always comes to an end. To resist is useless. Because they will always come back. They're just two teens, stupid and fearless. Like a bullet shooting the love-sick. There will always be one way down this road.**_

 _ **It was like time-bomb set into motion. We know we were destined to explode. And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage. You know I'm never letting go. We're a time-bomb. Gonna lose it, lets defuse it. Baby, we're a time-bomb. But I need it. I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **Deidara knew that their love would be like a time-bomb set into motion, thats destined to explode. And when they have to pull each other out of the wreckage. They're never letting go. They are time- bombs thats going to lose it. And they are going to try and defuse it. They will never succeed. They need it and wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **Got your heart in my hands, like a ticking time-bomb. It goes off, we start again. When they break, we fix it. Got your heart in my hands, like a time-bomb ticking. We should know better, but we won't let go.**_

 _ **They have each other hearts in their hands, like a time-bomb ticking. When they go off, they start again. And when they break, they fix them. They know that they shouldn't have each others hearts in their hands,like time-bombs ticking. They really know better, but they wont let go.**_

 _ **It was like a time- bomb set in to motion. We know we were destined to explode (destined to explode). And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage. You know I'm not letting go. Like a time-bomb Gonna lose it, lets defuse it. Baby, we're like a time bomb. But I need it. I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **No matter how much they fight. And break up. They will always come back to each other. They were destined to explode, like a pair of time bombs set into motion. They will always pull each other out of the wreckage and never let go. There going to lose it and try to defuse it. But they need this love that they have for each other. And they wouldn't have it any other way.**_

 _ **Itachi and Deidara wouldn't have any other way for many reasons. Because without it, without each other, they are incomplete. Only to be whole when they are together, nothing can replace their love. They know this love will be hard to hold. Because they knew that their love will always be explosive, like ticking time-bombs.**_

 _ **A/N: I hoped that you all liked it. If you did there's a lot more coming all of them are going to be from different Yaoi animes and non Yaoi animes and books. Like Harry Potter. I love Drarry, James x Severus and Sirius x Remus. Okay, other then that please review. Please review, it helps me update a lot faster. Thanks for reading. See next time my dear readers! - LILKIKILOVE**_


End file.
